


救世主的秘密

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry 德哈
Kudos: 41





	救世主的秘密

德哈  
分级：nc17

双向暗恋，暂时无战争设定，轻松的霍格沃茨特快（不  
他们属于罗琳，ooc属于我

—————————————————————————————

事情是怎么发展到这一步的，哈利到现在都还没想明白。  
哈利的手原本是要推拒的，但不知道怎么就变成插/进了他柔软的金发，使他更贴近自己。  
“夜游确实是一个坏习惯。”哈利心里想着，被不知道在哪里喝醉的马尔福按在走廊的墙上吻得七荤八素，眼镜蒙上一层水汽。  
夜晚的霍格沃茨非常安静，以至于接吻的水声异常明显，马尔福的吻带着一点火焰威士忌的味道——不知道他在哪里搞到的，熏得哈利也有一点醉了。  
不远处传来洛丽丝夫人的叫声，费尔奇恐怕就跟在后面巡逻着。  
听到响动，马尔福仿佛清醒了一下，就在哈利以为这个荒唐的夜晚要随着洛丽丝夫人的到来而结束的时候，对方猛地拉起他的手腕就跑，手劲大得甚至捏得哈利有一丝疼痛了。

这真是十足的疯狂。  
哈利从未想过有一天会跟马尔福一起逃跑，禁林那次不算——毕竟，这一次他们是实打实地，牵着手，好吧，牵着手腕，总之！拉拉扯扯一点儿也不规矩，甚至还接过了吻的一起逃跑。

然后哈利就被带进了斯莱特林级长宿舍，并被推倒在那张大床上。  
柔软的墨绿色的绸面被很符合马尔福的骚包气质，他正在火急火燎地脱掉碍事的衬衫，哈利咽了一口口水。  
其实他现在想跑还来得及，但他仿佛被钉在原地了，就等着对方压上来享用他呢。  
醉醺醺的马尔福很快压了上来，双手不规矩地在救世主身上乱摸，探进了他单薄的衣物，尽情感受着身下人细腻的皮肤触感。  
比刚才更火热的亲吻落下来，马尔福的舌卷着他，像是品味美味一般吮吸着，来不及吞咽的唾液沿着哈利的嘴角流下来。  
“嗯……”哈利发出一声无意识的呻吟，在死对头的亲吻下硬了起来。德拉科显然意识到了这点，他稍探起身，伸手往他胯间探去，轻轻揉弄着那处，惹得哈利喘得更厉害了。  
很快，哈利的裤子被退了下来，衬衫扣子也都被解开了，身上人在他下腹处舔弄着，一手轻拧着看上去急待抚摸的红点，一手有技巧地套弄着救世主的阴茎。  
湿热的吻越来越往下。  
即使是在最荒唐的梦里，哈利也不敢幻想过这个。  
德拉科·马尔福，那张只会吐出一些刻薄难听的句子的薄唇，此时正裹着自己的下身吞吐着，火热的唇舌有规律地摩擦着那处，给自己带来极致的快感。  
哈利像一条溺水的鱼一般起伏着，迎合着马尔福的节奏，他仿佛不满意一般紧紧地吮吸了一下顶端，哈利不受控制地弹动了一下，伴随一声惊喘射/进他的嘴里。  
大脑还踏在高潮的云端里没有下来，马尔福的手指已经揉弄着试图探入他的身体，那里感觉有些粘腻，不难想象那是什么——他刚刚在哈利身上榨取的东西被派上了用场。手上动作停了一会儿，身上人思考了一下，又加上一个润滑咒。  
这下哈利彻底变得湿哒哒，黏糊糊了。马尔福的手指该死的长得修长又好看，这一点哈利早就注意到了，但此时，这双漂亮的手往自己身后那个没用过的地方探索着，抚弄着肠壁内部，这感觉非常怪异，哈利挣扎了两下，想让他的手指退出来，却被他的另一只手按住，继续感受这该死的异物感。  
手指很快加到了两根，修长的指节在他体内转着圈，寻找着让他感到快乐的一点。哈利不适地推拒着，突然被摸到那点，浑身软了下来。  
马尔福显得非常满意，又加了一根手指尝试着抽动了起来，诡异的快感从尾椎处传上来，在大脑中炸开，哈利开始扭动着，沉迷在这快感里。  
但是马尔福的手指抽了出来，哈利不解地看着他的动作，身体泛起空虚的感觉。更火热的东西代替了手指，抵在入口处。  
马尔福仿佛并不急着进来，他用那东西磨蹭着哈利的腿根，在他的穴/口处打着圈，顶端偶尔顶进哈利体内，都会惹得他难耐地呻/吟起来，终于俯下身亲吻了一下哈利的唇，粗喘着扣住哈利乱动的腰部顶了进来。  
疼，非常疼。哈利的眼眶有生理性泪水流下来，被身上人吻去，然后他尝试着动了起来。  
一开始哈利怀疑他想杀了自己——用这种下流的方式。但很快，他就没有心思再去想这些事情了。马尔福的阴茎在自己体内冲撞着，肠壁紧紧地包裹住他，带来饱胀的满足感。顶部滑过体内某一点时，感觉该死的美妙。  
“啊……”哈利的脖颈后仰出美妙的弧度，被马尔福追上来轻轻咬住舔弄着，身下的速度越来越快。马尔福的金发被汗水浸湿了，他只顾着更加分开身下人的双/腿，奋力冲撞使自己跟他结合得更加紧密。  
“哈利。”喝醉的马尔福喊出了他的名字，带着点难以分辨的情愫。  
哈利在他沉迷于情欲的性感声调里长长地呻吟了一声，抽搐着弄湿了对方的小腹。  
喘息还未平复，又被身上人翻了个身，继续在他身上动作起来。哈利刚高/潮过，被他操弄得有些受不了了，有些无力地想往前爬走，又被拉回身下，随着他的动作无法自控地又一次硬了起来。

这个晚上哈利整整射了三次，马尔福才停下来。  
满足后的他翻身从哈利身上下来，然后在他身边睡着了。

哈利静静地看了他一会儿。  
但激情褪去后，浑身都是粘腻的感觉，尤其是那处，充满了不可言说的诡异感，哈利给自己用了好几个清洁咒语，拖着有些纵欲过度的身体，悄悄逃走了。  
回到了格莱芬多塔楼的时候，胖夫人正睡得香甜，被哈利吵醒了，还不满意地嘟囔了两句。  
逃回自己宿舍的哈利长舒一口气。  
“他应该会以为是一场梦吧。”哈利躲进了被窝，这样想着。

然而这事情还没完。

第二天哈利睁开眼睛的时候，使劲揉了揉自己的眼睛，试图戴上自己的眼镜重新看清楚——等等！我的眼镜呢？  
“昨晚我难道没有连夜跑回去？我明明记得很清楚——我亲手拉上了我红色的帷幔才重新躺下的，这到底是出了什么差错？”  
哈利翻身下床，在镜子前看到自己的时候更加震惊了——一头灿烂得烦人的金发，与自己不同的灰色眼睛……嗯……还有一身暧昧的痕迹……等等！这不是想这个的时候，梅林的胡子！镜子前的这他妈不是昨晚那个醉鬼是谁？

哈利急匆匆地往外走的时候，迎面撞上了来找他的人。  
德拉科·马尔福——此时用着哈利的身体，眯了眯眼睛看他，显然还不习惯这双眼睛的视力。  
“我……”  
“我……”  
两人同时开口，气氛有一些微妙地尴尬起来。  
用着哈利面孔的马尔福有些紧张地咽了一口口水，说道：“我……我是说我想我们应该去找一趟庞佛雷夫人。”

两人一前一后地进了医疗翼，跟庞佛雷夫人说明了互换身体的情况。  
“一般情况下，通过我的检验，我是说，”庞佛雷夫人摆弄着她的瓶瓶罐罐，撇了一眼两人，“可能是小马尔福先生的威士忌可能是被误加了一种可以交换身体的魔药，但是，除非饮下的三小时内发生了非常非常亲密的关系，否则也不会出现这种情况。”  
“不用担心，喝下我给你们开的魔药，明天早上就会好了。”庞佛雷夫人一如既往地自信，递给了他们两个装满黑色液体的玻璃罐，“顺便八卦一下，你们两居然是情侣？小情侣老是吵架可不好，照我说，该甜蜜一点，不是吗？”  
哈利和德拉科面面相觑，一个也没敢接话。

两人喝下了庞佛雷夫人的魔药之后，各自装作彼此度过了一天。为了不被罗恩和赫敏看出异样，德拉科请了一整天的假待在宿舍。

第二天，哈利在格兰芬多塔楼熟悉的红色四柱床中醒来。  
“感谢梅林。”一切终于又正常了。  
他匆匆收拾好课本，在礼堂吃早餐的时候，总感觉有人在看着他。  
果不其然，要走的时候被马尔福拦住了脚步。

“哈利，我们谈谈。”  
“别那么叫我。”哈利皱了皱眉，有些紧张地说道。  
“呃……我得跟你说声抱歉。”  
“停——如果你是为了那件事的话，我没放在心上，青少年的正常需求罢了，我……我会很快忘掉的！”哈利语速很快。  
“很快忘掉？你确定？”德拉科从他的长袍下抽出一本暗红色，有狮子图案的日记本，“我得说，我真的不是故意的，醒来的时候，它就摊开放在床上，真的！我发誓我本来是想合上的，但我看到了我的名字，我才忍不住多看了两页。”  
“你！无耻。”  
“我是说……哈利，你如果真的对我着迷这么久了，完全可以让我知道的。”德拉科的表情带上点兴奋和期待，一点没有他平时的“马尔福腔调”，倒像一个情窦初开的傻小子。  
哈利抢过他的笔记本，咬牙切齿地，带着点恼羞成怒："You wish."  
"I wish……"他抿着嘴笑道，“如果要参考我的意见的话，那我就要救世主当我男朋友了。”

———————end


End file.
